1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2012-106513 discloses an ink jet head which includes a flow path unit that is formed by a stack of a nozzle plate which is made of a sheet of resin such as polyimide and a plurality of metal plates, and a piezoelectric actuator that is made of a ceramic material such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT) and is bonded to the flow path unit.
In the above ink jet head, a substantial portion of the flow path unit except for the nozzle plate is formed by a plurality of staked metal plates. In this configuration, it may be difficult to perform a fine and precise processing with sufficient accuracy on the flow path unit. Further, a liquid in the flow path in the ink jet head may be electrically charged. This causes the ejecting direction of the liquid to be varied, for example, depending on the electrically (electrostatically) charged state of a printing medium and may affect the quality of recording. Accordingly, the liquid in the flow path needs to be appropriately grounded.